jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 3
Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 4 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 5 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 6 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 7 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 8 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 9 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 10 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 11 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 12 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 13 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 14 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 15 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 16 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 17 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 18 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 19 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 20|image = Official Artwork= |-| Alternate Artwork= |main = *''Jurassic World: Die Hard'' *''Jurassic World: Die Hard/Chapters}}This is chapter 3 of ''Jurassic World: Die Hard. Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter Chapter 3: Introducing the Indominus Rex 'Jurassic World control room' The control room of Jurassic World was a high-tech room. There were monitors on the wall that shows security footage of the park. The center most monitor shows the map of Isla Nublar. There were numerous consoles and workstations that are facing the monitors. There was radio chatters about the Technicians work hard and diligently. Among the technicians in the control room are Lowery Cruthers, Vivian Krill and Jeffrey Porter. Lowery's workstation is covered with toy dinosaurs. Claire arrives with a cup of coffee and walked between the between the desks of Lowery & Vivian. She asked, "What's the live count?" "Twenty-two thousand, two sixteen." Vivian replied. Claire acknowledged what Vivian said and quickly asked, "Any incidents?" Lowery said to his boss, "Yeah, six kids in the lost and found, uh, 28 down with heat stroke and..." As Lowery was filling in on the incidents in the park, Claire noticed Lowery's shirt was that of the ill-fated and famous Jurassic Park and wasn't pleased to see it. "Where did you get that?" Claire asked bluntly, interrupting what he was saying to her. Lowery looked at his boss and replied , "Oh, this. I got it from eBay. Yeah, it's pretty amazing. I got it for $150, but the mint condition goes for 300." "Didn't it occur to you maybe that's in poor taste?" Claire asked in a serious tone. Lowery than admitted to his boss, "The shirt? Yeah. No, it did. I understand people died, it was terrible. But...that first park was legit. You know, I have a lot of respect. They didn't need these genetic hybrids..." Claire sighed upon hearing Lowery said about Jurassic Park as he continued "They just needed dinosaurs, REAL dinosaurs. That's kind of enough..." "Okay. Please, don't wear it again." Claire said to Lowery, hearing enough of his view of the Jurassic Park shirt. "Yeah, wasn't gonna..." Lowery acknowledged as he focused on his workstation. Deciding to change the subject, Vivian asked Claire, "Did you close the deal?" "Looks like it. Verizon Wireless presents the Indominus Rex." Claire said proudly. She felt pleased that the Verizon representatives wanted to sponsor the Indominus Rex. Lowery hung his head. "Ah, that was so terrible." Then he raised his head, while saying, "Why not just go the distance, Claire? Let these corporations name the dinosaurs. They've got all the ballparks. Why stop there?" "Did they asked about the cyber attack four years ago?" Vivian asked, trying to change subjects. She also remembered the cyber attack against InGen and Masrani Corporation. Claire sighed and replied, "Yeah, they did." Shortly after she said that, Claire noticed something on the monitors and asked while pointing her left finger on the map of the island monitor, "Why the West Plains closed?" "Another Pachy roaming outside his zone, but he's fully sedated and ready for relocation." Vivian explained. Lowery quietly muttered on his earlier conversation, "Pepsisaurus. Tostitodon." "Security said the invisible fences were a no-fail. That's the second time this month." Claire said bluntly, pointing out the situation. "Well, the Pachys short out their implants when they butt heads." Vivian stated as one the monitor screens show a sedated Pachycephalosaurus being treated by members of the ACU as their Mobile Veterinarian Unit truck was near them. "How much longer until they get it out of there?" Claire asked bluntly, wanting the tranquilized dinosaur out of there quickly without problems. "He just got five milligrams of Carfentanil." Vivian reminded her boss. "Yes, he's very stoned. So why don't we show a little sympathy?" Lowery said to Claire, agreeing with Vivian. Claire smiled at Lowery as she was amused. "I mean, you do understand these are actual animals, right?" Lowery said to Claire about his thoughts of the dinosaurs. Claire felt uncomfortable about her view of dinosaurs as he looked at Lowery. Instead of answering Lowery's question, she focused on his workstation and said to him, 'Clean up your work space. It's...chaotic." "I like to think of it as a living system. Just enough stability to keep it from collapsing into anarchy." Lowery said as he moved a toy that was slightly out of place. While that was happening, Claire nudges a trash can over with her left foot. As Lowery was reaching out for a big of chips, he accidentally knocked down a soda cup with his arm. But the cup fell into the trash can instead of the floor as Claire correctly predicted. Lowery picked up the cup. The lid was still in place and didn't spill any of his drink. Lowery looked embarrassed as he picked up his cup and put it back in his workstation as Claire was leaving the control room with her Starbucks coffee on her. "Inbound chopper, Jurassic 1. ETA five minutes." The announcer on the P.A. said. As Claire was walking away with her Starbucks coffee, Porter came to her and said, "The Dust Storm will be arriving around 10 minutes." Claire looks at Porter and replied while at the elevator, "Good. We could use those medical supplies for our medical facility, as well as bags of food and such." "Oh, I'm updating the radar so it will be offline until the update is installed." Porter said to her. Claire turned her face at Porter. "Why?" Claire asked with some curiously as she wanted to know why Porter would update the radar which would temporarily shut it down. Porter then thought about for a moment and then quickly clarified, "Ever since what happened to the radar two weeks ago, I thought it would best to keep it up to date for security reasons and we do not..." "Alright, alright. I get the picture, Jeffrey. Just wait until the Dust Storm docks. Then update the radar. I don't any unauthorized ships or aircraft arriving here without detection." Claire replied in a serious tone as the elevator to the helipad arrived. "Yes, ma'am." Porter acknowledged as he turned back to his workstation. With that, Claire went to the elevator and the doors closed afterwards. 'Helipad' At the helipad, the helicopter JW001 is arriving. Claire waited by until the helicopter landed. She walked to the chopper. She got aboard and rode in the backseat. The pilot on it park owner Simon Masrani. His flight instructor was in the co-pilot seat. Masrani said as he took off his sunglasses, "Claire." Claire was surprised that it was Masrani who was flying the helicopter. She said while putting on her seat belt. "Mr. Masrani. You're...flying." "I got my license." Masrani stated. His bearded flight instructor held up two fingers and said, "Two more." Masrani then corrected Claire, "Well, two more days." Then he asked while turned his face at her, "So, how's my park doing?" "Great." Claire replied as she started to put on her seat beat. "We're up two and a half percent from last year, a bit lower than the initial projections..." Masrani interrupted, "No, no, no...how's it doing? Are the guests having fun? Are the animals enjoying life?" "Well, guest satisfaction is steady, in the low nineties.” Claire answered as she finished putting her seat belt on. Then she said awkwardly, "We don't have a way to measure the animal's emotional...experience." "Sure you do. You can see in their eyes, right?" Masrani interrupted, pointing to his eye. "Of course." Claire replied as she smiled awkwardly. "Okay, now show me my new dinosaur." Masrani said as Claire put her headset on. As Masrani started to take off, Claire gasped as the helicopter awkwardly lifts up in the air. As the helicopter got wobbly, it managed to zoom off in the air. "Got it, got it...Got it!" Masrani said, reassuring himself and the others aboard. At Main Street, Smith sees through the binoculars on his right hand that the helicopter taking off from the helipad in the control room. He is also holding a cell phone on his left hand. "Tell Nolan to guess who's flying the helicopter heading for the Indominus Rex padlock." Smith said on the cell phone while checking his binoculars. 'Flying' The helicopter flies over the jungle. Masrani is clearly a mediocre pilot at best, but doesn't let his inexperience affect his joy of flying. Claire was clearly not enjoying being flown by Masrani as she was braced into her seat. His flying instructor seems to have kept his cool while making sure Masrani flies the helicopter right. "You look tense, Claire." Masrani said while looking at her. Claire was very nervous with the way Masrani was flying, despite having to get a pilot's license within two days, "Maybe you should just...focus on the controls..." Claire stated in a nervous tone. "The key to a happy life is to accept you are never actually in controls." Masrani stated, trying to remind her that things are not always in control. But to Claire, she meant was to focus on the controls of the helicopter. As Masrani said that, Claire sees something up ahead an sees it was a bird. "Bird!" Claire yelled out. The instructor startled and finally losing his cool, jerks the control as Masrani, imitating the bird's cawing sound, swings abruptly right to avoid colliding with the animal. Masrani turned to Claire and then said to Claire, "You should spend a day at the beach. Get some sun." "Uh, right, so marketing thought we could offset some of the costs..." Claire said, trying to get some marketing stuff for the park, but Masrani interrupted. "Ah, enough about costs! John Hammond entrusted me with his dying wish, and not once did he mention profits. "Spare no expense", he used to say." Masrani said in a somewhat dismissive tone as he looked at her. Claire, remembering Hammond's motto, replied timidly, "I appreciate that, but the reality of operating a theme park is that it requires..." As she was saying that, Masrani interrupted her again. "Don't forget why we built this place, Claire. Jurassic World exists to remind us how very small we are. How new. You can't put a price on that." Now please..." Masrani turned back in his seat and smiles as he continued, "...we're flying!" He puts his sunglasses back on and pushes the throttle forward. "Breathe..." Masrani said to himself, trying to reassure himself. At the disguised MVU truck where it stopped for the moment, Nolan looks up in the sky from the end of the truck, along with Torres, and sees the JW001 helicopter. After getting a call from Smith about Masrani flying the helicopter, they sees that Masrani is not flying the helicopter very good. "Fucking rich people." Nolan muttered as he sees that Masrani is a mediocre pilot. At the helicopter, Masrani, Claire and the flight instructor brace themselves once more as the helicopter flies past a waterfall and comes in low over Paddock 11. 'Paddock 11' The helicopter was coming closer to Paddock 11. The paddock is a large fortress-like structure with forty foot reinforced walls and an enormous gate at the front. The exterior was still under construction. The helicopter touches down rather roughly. As everyone gets out of the chopper, the flight instructor, who is clutching his stomach, runs away and vomits into some bushes. Claire was concerned about the flight instructor when she asked Masrani, "Is he okay?" When she couldn't get an immediate answer out of him, Claire yelled out to the instructor, "Are you okay?" "Oh, he's just being dramatic." Masrani stated, dismissing Claire's concerns. He watches construction workers welding things together. "Are you still building...?" Claire, as she remembered what she knew about, stated as she and Masrani were walking into the viewing room. "We planned to open in May, but Asset Containment insisted we build the walls up higher. It's bigger than expected." Masrani stands for a moment observing how huge the walls are. "It's a good sign." "Also, Mr. Masrani. I spoke to the Verizon representatives earlier today about it since they want to sponsor it. They also bought up the 2011 hack attack in our companies." Claire stated. She knew that Masrani wouldn't like to hear about the 2011 hack attack on his company and InGen, but wanted to stated about the Verizon representatives mentioning about it. Masrani rolled his eyes upon hearing that. He remembers the hacking of his company and InGen vividly when the hackers sold off his company's secrets to try to make Masrani Global look bad. He was lucky that his sponsors were able to salvaged his company after the hack. Then he replied unhappily, "That time is something I never want to hear again, as you know, Claire. Come on, let's go in. Fill me in on more details about our new asset." Claire wasn't surprised by Masrani's reaction over the hack attack four years ago. Deciding to let that go, she leads Masrani into the paddock's observation room, a large control room with computers and enormous windows overlooking the interior of the enclosure. Paddock Supervisor name Nicholas "Nick" Letting stands at one of the touch screen thermal imaging consoles as they come in. Masrani takes off his sunglasses. "We hit a few speed bumps early on. It began to anticipate where the food would come from." As she said that, she silently gestured Nick to leave and he exits, leaving Claire and Masrani alone as she continued, "One of the handlers nearly lost an arm. The others threatened to quit if I couldn't guarantee their safety." They go to the windows. At the moment, they can't see anything but dense jungle. No sign of the Indominus Rex. Masrani asked, "She's intelligent, then?" "For a dinosaur." Claire replied in agreement. Masrani noticed a cracked part of the window. "And that?" Masrani asked darkly with concern as he pointed out to the crack. "It tried to break the glass." Claire stated nervously as she remembered that the hybrid cracking the glass window. After hearing what Claire said, Masrani was amazed by the new dinosaur's "I like her spirit..." After he said that, they heard a growl outside. Something enormous begins moving through the trees at the far end of the enclosure. He spotted the outline of a large theropod dinosaur with white skin moving through the fronds, but Indominus Rex doesn't fully emerge. Masrani stares at her and was awed by it's sight & white skin color. "Oh, it's white... you never told me it was white..." Claire came over and joins him. After seeing the Indominus Rex, she was concerned how it will affect tourists, particularly kids. Thought of that, made her think of her nephews. That made her a little worried about how her nephews will react to the sight of it. "Think it'll scare the kids...?" Claire asked with a concerned tone. Upon hearing Claire's concerned tone, Masrani replied absently, "The kids? This'll give the PARENTS nightmares..." Masrani's comment made Claire's skin crawl. She was worried whatever that was a good thing for both kids and parents or not. Claire had dealt with mixed reception among T-Rex feeding shows and the Mosasaurus feeding shows because of it's gruesome nature, but wasn't sure this genetically-engineered creature would be the best thing for kids or anyone else. She asked Masrani with uncertainty, "Is that... good?" Masrani, who was still amazed by it's sight, replied while staring at it, "It's fantastic..." Outside of the observation deck, the Indominus Rex was peering at the two humans with it's yellow eye peering through the foliage. Masrani asked upon seeing it's yellow eye, "Can she see us? Claire, remembering what Dr. Wu and the other scientists said about it during it's research, replied to Masrani, "They say it can sense thermal radiation, like snakes." As Masrani was looking at the Indominus Rex, he suddenly remembered something and he asked Claire, "Say, I thought they were two of them." "There was a sibling in case this one didn't survive infancy." Claire replied as she looked at the Indominus. Upon hear what Claire said and not seeing another Indominus in there, Masrani asked with mixture of curiosity and concern, "Where's the sibling?" "She ate it." Claire answered matter-of-fact tone. She remember that the Indominus Rex in the paddock ate it's sibling and has been alone in it's paddock. Masrani was wide-eyed to what Claire said to him and stared at her in shock. She simply just smiles nervously. He nodded and looks up at the ceiling. Outside, the Indominus Rex then moved away through the jungle. After seeing the Indominus Rex went out of sight, Masrani asked, "So the paddock is quite safe, then?" Claire nodded and replied to her boss, "We have the best structural engineers in the world." "Yeah, so did Hammond." Masrani stated under his breath as he remembered how John Hammond have some of the best structural engineers constructing Jurassic Park and how it feel apart when dinosaurs ran amok on it 22 years go. Claire didn't respond it, although she remembered the stories behind John Hammond's work on trying to build Jurassic Park and how it ended in disaster. After a moment, Masrani thought of something and said to Claire, "There's an American Navy man here. Part of a research program one of my companies is running. Owen Grady." Claire looked a little miffed upon hearing the name Owen Grady, "I know who he is." Claire stated unhappily. Masrani knows that Owen Grady works with the Velociraptors in the Raptor Paddock, "His animals often try to escape. They're smart. He has to be smarter." Claire smiles mirthlessly as he knows him a little too well. "He only thinks he's smarter..." Claire stated in a clearly displeased tone. Masrani notices Claire's unhappy tone but lets it pass without comment. "I want you to bring him in. Let him inspect the paddock. Maybe he sees something we can't." Masrani instructed. 'Gentle Giants Petting Zoo' At the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, people and children were looking at the juvenile herbivores, such as Triceratops, Apatosaurus, Stegosaurus, Gallimimus and Parasaurolophus. Some kids were petting Gallimimus and feeding the Apatosaurus with parents and workers present, while others rode on Triceratops and Stegosaurus. Zach and Gray were sightseeing while Zara followed them. Although Gray enjoyed every second of it, Zach did not enjoy it as much. "Lift me up. I can't see!" Gray complained since he couldn't see the juvenile dinosaurs. "I'm not Dad. And you're not five." Zach snapped grumpily. "I can still ride the Triceratops. I'm 47-and-a-half inches." Gray said to his older brother as he knew his height. "This place is for little kids." Zach said as he directed at his younger brother, admitting to him that he is not very interested. "Yeah, I know." Gray admitted as he agreed with Zach. Then he asked, "Wanna go on the spinning dinosaur eggs?" "Nope." Zach stated as he made it clear to Gray that he is not interested. Then he added, "Cover up your dork pouch." Zara was not paying very good attention to the boys as she was on the phone with her wedding plans for an entire time. Zara complained to someone on the phone, "Because it's my wedding. No, Alec's not having a bachelor party. Because all his friends are animals." Upon seeing Zara quite distracted with her wedding plans on her phone, Zach saw an opportunity to get away from her, "Scatter." Zach instructed his younger brother. "What?" Gray asked in confusion as Zach was pushing him. "Go. Run. Go!" Zach said to Gray as he pushing his brother along until he started running. As they were running, they heard on the loudspeaker by an automated announcer, "The next T. Rex feeding will begin in 10 minutes." "T. rex! Come on, man! Come on!" Gray yelled out in excitement. "Okay. Let's go!" Zach said, hoping his excitable brother calms down as they ran towards where the feeding show would be. As Zach and Gray ran off, three of Nolan's men watched the area as one looked at his watch. That terrorist nodded and he & the other henchmen walked out of the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. 'Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom' In the Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom, the automated announcer on the loudspeaker stated, "Parents be aware, this show may be disturbing for smaller children." As the announcer said that, Zach and Gray were among the other tourists were watching a goat that is about to be ate by the Tyrannosaurus Rex. A flare was thrown to it. Gray squeezed his way to the front while Zach stayed behind. Gray was waiting enthusiastically to see the T-Rex to show up as Zach stood by and watch, while not as enthusiastically as Gray. Then the T-Rex shows up. It sees the goat via flare since it can only see via movement. The T-Rex then let out a tiny roar and grabbed the goat with it's large mouth. Some kids were cheering by the T-Rex eating the goat. Other kids were crying by the disturbing sight of it. Some parents enjoyed the sight while others tried to console their shocked kids. "Awesome." Gray stated in enjoyment as he and the others see the last bits of the goats being devoured by the large carnivore. Zach muttered "Mmm..." in agreement about the feeding show. As that was happening, two other terrorists looked on the show. Then their watches beeped and they left the show. 'Jurassic World dock' At the dock, HV Dust Storm arrived. Witter dropped the anchor as Chernov checked in with the men, "Everyone, get our gear over to the assign locations. You know what to do." "Yes, sir." Hawkins acknowledged as he, along with Witter and some men, begin to move the crates. As the ship was docked and secured by heavy ropes, the ramps came down to the dock. Hawkins and another disguised terrorist went down the ramp. Witter and other henchman carried some bags of popcorn. As the crate was brought pier, Hawkins came to the one of the dock workers, "I got this one, sir. Thank you." The dock worker politely backed off as Hawkins and another disguised henchman loaded some boxes into the cart. Then they began to push the cart towards the island as Witter and another henchman left the dock. 'Main Street' At Main Street, near the loading dock, Witter, carrying a bag of popcorn, came to Smith. He passes the paper over to him. As Witter and his partner left with the bags of popcorn, Smith reads "The gear will be behind the garbage bin in the men's room at the theater." After reading that, Smith looked at his watch and walked away. At the other part of Main Street, at the alleyway behind Margaritaville, Hawkins put a small bomb in the trash container. Then he and a henchman with him were carting the boxes closer to Winston's Steakhouse. Then they momentary stopped and let out a box they carry some explosives. They carefully took out the bombs and put the box in hidden compartments of a three smaller boxes. Then Hawkins took some other explosives and hid them in his gym bag. Then the two henchmen who let the T-Rex feeding show joined them. At the Jurassic World medical facility, Chernov and a couple of terrorists were hauling some boxes in a cart to the storage area of the hospital. Three of the terrorists who left the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo arrived in the storage room. Then they stopped and began to remove secret compartments of the boxes. The compartment of the boxes revealed to be some automatic weapons and they unload some weapons out of the boxes. Chernov and the others carefully put them in gym backs and hid them behind a pillar of boxes where it wouldn't be found until their fellow comrades arrive to pick them up. Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard chapters Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard